


viki stop holding me at gun point please

by nblmfresh



Category: phone - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nblmfresh/pseuds/nblmfresh
Summary: help
Kudos: 1





	viki stop holding me at gun point please

u open ur phone


End file.
